


颤栗之夜（Trembling Night）

by Vaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, MF, 梅熊
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaire/pseuds/Vaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>骤火之战后，芬巩在失去父亲的悲痛中继位成为至高王，然而梅斯罗斯发现他的堂弟有些异样……</p>
            </blockquote>





	颤栗之夜（Trembling Night）

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：一切都属于托尔金。  
> 配对：Maedhros/Fingon（斜线代表攻受）

　　随着门板被推开，一股冷风灌进了屋内，垂落在室内的幔帐因风而动，连带着费诺灯昏黄的光晕也变得闪闪烁烁。

　　芬巩垂首坐在床边，听见响动也并未抬起头，由远及近的熟悉脚步声已经告诉了他来者是谁。

　　新任的至高王就这样坐着，黑发从肩上滑落，垂在脸颊两侧，投下的阴影遮覆住了眉眼，编入发中的金丝也悄然黯淡。他就这样坐着，无声无息，仿佛和满室的寂静融为了一体。

　　灯光晃动了一下，一道阴影投射在芬巩的面前，他搭在床边的手攥紧了铺在床上的蓝色丝绸。

　　“Findo，你一个人坐在这里多久了？”

　　一只手落在肩膀上，光影摇曳之下，黑发精灵的身形似乎也有细微的摇晃。

　　梅斯罗斯握住显得单薄的肩头，手掌下滑到上臂。他单膝在床前跪了下来，这个角度让对方再也无法靠低垂头颅来躲避目光。

　　被他握住胳膊的精灵轻微挣动了一下，发现毫无作用后便放弃了。苍白的面孔上浮动着疲惫，白日里那个在即位仪式上坚定果断的精灵暂时卸下了名为责任的坚硬外壳，露出依旧沉浸在悲痛里的柔软内在。

　　梅斯罗斯在心底叹了口气，一切都发生得太快，从安戈洛坠姆的烈焰滚滚而下开始，死亡的阴影就笼罩在诺多的头顶，芬国昐的陨落更是轰然一击。整个希斯隆都沉浸在失去至高王的惶惑和悲痛中，唯独芬巩不行，身为第一顺位继承人的他没有时间去梳理失去父亲的哀恸，战役仍未停歇，伤亡仍未止息，他必须肩负起统领族人的千钧重担。

　　从得到噩耗的那刻起，芬巩就未曾合眼：调度战事、召开会议、检查军备、领兵上阵，他仿佛在用奔波和忙碌抗拒着什么，又用责任和义务支撑着自己。

　　在今天的即位仪式上，所有人都觉得新任至高王能够承担起领导诺多的重任，梅斯罗斯也从不怀疑这点，但他从那张凝固着镇定与坚韧的面容上察觉出了摇摇欲坠的痛苦。

　　“你需要休息。”

　　红发精灵咽下千言万语，放缓声音道。

　　“我……”芬巩试着开口，但是长时间的噤声令他嗓音干涩，嘴唇好像黏在了一起。

　　他吞咽了一下，再开口时却说着完全无关的话题：“外面下雨了吗。”他看着堂兄微湿的红发，在昏黄灯光的映照下如同夜色中的烽火。

　　从始至终，他的视线都未曾对上梅斯罗斯的双眼。

　　“只是一点儿雾气，或者夜晚的露水。”

　　梅斯罗斯加大了握住芬巩胳膊的力道，似乎冰冷而苦痛的情绪也自掌心蔓延过来，他执着地直视黑发精灵颤动的眼睫，抬起右肘按住了对方的膝盖。

　　“看着我，Findo。”红发精灵用了更大的力气按压芬巩的膝盖，试着去博取一丝注意力。

　　“你在外面站了多久，衣服都被露水打湿了。”芬巩依旧挑拣着无足轻重的话语，说挑拣也并不恰当，他只是随意说着不会触及内心防御的话语。

　　“不会比你在这儿坐的时间更久。”梅斯罗斯说了实话，方才他一直伫立在屋外，透过窗户凝视着静坐在阴影里的精灵。那个精灵一动不动，即使屋内只有他一个人也保持着近于刻板的端正坐姿，乍一看似乎全无异样，可是从身躯里透露出的哀伤源源不绝，这令梅斯罗斯觉得难以忍受，却又同样因这太过浓重的哀伤而无可奈何。直到夜露渐重，他实在看不下去，才下定决心走进芬巩的屋子。

　　辛姆林领主稍稍提高了音量：“停下来，Findo，别再折磨你自己了。”他低下头，发丝从肩膀上垂落，一个轻如羽毛的吻落在芬巩的膝盖上。梅斯罗斯握住对方上臂的左手沿着胳膊的线条下滑，直到扣住手腕，将那只手拉到唇边。

　　手背感受到微凉的触感让芬巩猛地一颤，几乎是条件反射般抽回了手。他有些不安地挪动着，似乎是在后悔刚才的举动。

　　“你应该去休息了，明天还有许多事情……”声音忽然消弥在嘴唇间，芬巩再次恢复到了不发一言的状态。

　　片刻后他抿了一下嘴唇，缓慢开口道：“会好的，Maitimo，会好起来的。”

　　“去休息？Findo，我怎么可能在你这个样子的时候去休息。”

　　梅斯罗斯并不妥协，再次抓住黑发精灵抽回的手，亲吻温度远低于平时的指尖。

　　睫毛下闪烁的光芒泄露了芬巩的情绪，他听到堂兄低沉的声音响在耳畔。

　　“除非你跟我一起休息。或者，允许我留在这里陪伴你。”

　　芬巩忽然有些焦躁，这种情绪平白无故地冒了出来，犹如一蓬火倏忽点燃了心底积压已久的柴薪。他再次抽回手，向后坐了坐远离自己的爱人，终于抬起头，看向梅斯罗斯的目光里带着不耐和不解：“我已经是至高王了，你应当遵从我的命令。”

　　“我的灵魂不准许我遵循错误的旨意，”红发的精灵答道，依旧维持着半跪的姿势，“我不能把你扔在这儿。”

　　他直视那双雾气氤氲的灰眸，再一次伸出了手。

　　芬巩的视线落在了伸向他的手上，朝上的掌心布满了错落的疤痕，大部分都是梅斯罗斯在最初锻炼左手使剑之时落下的，指根处结着一层厚茧，那是常年练武的痕迹。

　　芬巩盯着这只属于战士的手——粗糙的，饱经风霜又浸染鲜血——脑海中却闪过了很久很久之前，这只手捧起一把宝石，向他展示新近发现的矿脉，晶莹剔透的珍宝从指间滑落，闪烁着属于古老纪元的荣光。

　　仿佛受到蛊惑一般，芬巩伸出手，搭在了梅斯罗斯的左手上。

　　红发精灵握住了那只手。修长的手指上还有尚未愈合的新伤，以及指甲掐进掌心的痕迹。他曾经见过这只手像白玫瑰的花苞一样搭在他掌心时的样子，时光冲刷过婴儿手背上小小的肉窝，岁月将细嫩的指骨一点点拉伸，最终雕琢成一位精于武技和琴艺的成年精灵的手。他近乎虔诚的低下了头，嘴唇吻上掌心那血色的印痕。然后，鬼使神差地张开双唇，舌尖舔过芬巩的掌心。

　　这并不是他第一次这样做，但是带给芬巩的刺激却比以往更加激烈。

　　“不要紧的。”新任至高王叹息一般说道，确实，比起曾经受过的伤痛，掌心的几道浅伤根本算不得什么。

　　“不要再给自己增加伤口了，除非你想用同样的方式来撕裂我的灵魂。”

　　梅斯罗斯低声说，带着铁锈味儿的腥甜气息让他的心脏都紧缩起来。

　　芬巩静静看着梅斯罗斯，任由对方反复亲吻手心和指间，忽然低声一笑：“像不像那个时候？”

　　见梅斯罗斯有些疑惑地皱眉，芬巩补充道：“你被救回来养伤的时候，我也曾经说过类似的话。”

　　“而我希望你也能做到我曾经做过的，”红发精灵回答道，“就像你曾经期望我的那样。”

　　他没有抬起头，只是持续静默地用唇舌描绘每一条伤痕。

　　“可是……”芬巩不假思索地就要反驳，张嘴却吐不出任何有理有据的字眼。如果他受伤，梅斯罗斯亦会痛苦；如果他痛苦，梅斯罗斯的灵魂就会遭受极刑。就像当初在安戈洛坠姆之下一样，他无法忍受梅斯罗斯遭受苦难，对方此刻也怀抱着同样的感情。

　　唇舌的爱抚越发温柔，酥酥痒痒的感觉从舌尖和皮肤接触到的地方扩延到全身各处，当舌尖忽然加重力道舔舐指腹时，芬巩不由自主颤动了一下。

　　注意到堂弟的反应，梅斯罗斯将手指含入口中，牙齿轻轻刮蹭指节，略显粗糙的舌面刷过指腹。他极尽温柔地含住那根手指，细致的舔舐挑弄，仿佛含着珍宝。

　　而他黑发的堂弟也确实是他最为珍视的宝物。无人能比他更加贴近红发精灵的灵魂。

　　“Maitimo，我应该成为诺多的支撑，所有的臣民都寄希望于他们新的君王。但是我……”芬巩忽然说不下去了，但是什么呢？能说他其实并不想戴上这顶象征中土诺多最高王权的王冠吗？能说在他的内心深处，他也在怀疑自己的力量，在竭尽全力压抑悲痛和彷徨吗？

　　他不能。不能表露出一丝一毫的动摇，不能展现出一点一滴的犹豫，他已经被命运和战火推到了这个位置上，只能面对，只能承担。

　　梅斯罗斯握紧了手掌，将冰冷的指尖拢在掌心。

　　“不管有什么艰难险阻，我们一起面对。”

　　他知道，芬国昐的死亡将至高王的王冠和重任猝不及防地抛到了他堂弟的面前——作为将领，必须要为各种可能的情况做好准备，然而作为王储，“继位”就意味着父亲的死亡，这也使得芬巩一直以来下意识不愿意去考虑这个可能性。

　　芬巩的面容毫无血色，只有那双浅灰的眼眸在昏暗的光线里流动着斑驳的光彩。忽然，他一把反握住梅斯罗斯的左手，猛地用力将对方从地上拉起来，不等红发精灵站稳就向前倾扑过去，紧紧搂住对方，把脸埋在了梅斯罗斯的胸腹之间。

　　梅斯罗斯怔了一瞬间，用力抱紧了扑上来的躯体。怀中的精灵死死抓着他的手臂，颤抖着的肩背显得格外的单薄。

　　“Findo。”

　　——不，不会要求你‘不要哭’。在命运不允许一丝一毫的任性和犹疑存在的时候，眼泪也是一种发泄。那么让我陪着你。

　　梅斯罗斯并没有将自己的想法诉诸言语，只是更紧地抱住了无声的颤抖着的堂弟，用行动做了回答。

　　窗外风声渐起，平地掀起的呼啸声撞在窗上，砰砰作响，树木摇动、枝叶相拍的哗哗声忽高忽低。这些响动遮掩住了屋内不知何时响起的低低缓缓的啜泣。

　　梅斯罗斯的身上还穿着一层软甲，坚硬冰冷的金属硌着芬巩的额头与脸颊，被泪水沾湿后变得如同淌血的剑刃。他抬起左手，五指插进了对方披散的黑发里，缓缓梳理丰沛的发丝，一遍又一遍，然后低下头，亲吻缠绕着金丝的黑发。

　　“我在这儿，我一直在这儿。”

　　伴随着细微的，几不可闻的抽气声，芬巩把脸埋得更深了。 

　　“看着我，Findo。”

　　红发精灵抽回左手，温柔而不容拒绝地托住了对方的下颌，迫使年轻的精灵抬起脸。

　　芬巩倔强地闭着眼睛，睫毛已经被泪水濡湿，脸上满是泪痕。

　　梅斯罗斯无声地叹了一口气，再一次低下头去，嘴唇印上眼帘。

　　湿润的触感透着咸涩，梅斯罗斯注意到芬巩拽着他披风的双手攥得更紧了。

　　舌尖轻柔地舔舐眼睫，流连过眼角、眉梢、脸颊，最后来到了微颤的双唇。

　　梅斯罗斯用舌尖温柔地舔扫，试图去抚平上面斑驳的齿痕。芬巩的喉咙里发出一道细微的哽咽声，继而开启了嘴唇。

　　舌尖启开齿列滑进去，连嘴唇也染上了泪水的味道。梅斯罗斯抬手扣住芬巩后脑，让怀中哭泣的精灵无从躲藏，进一步加深了亲吻。环抱着他的手臂用力回抱，，仿佛溺水的人抱住浮木。

　　亲吻从柔缓缠绵变得激烈恣意，两人要是啃咬一般厮磨着彼此的唇瓣，如同陷入绝境的人拼死挣扎着去抓住最后一点生机。

　　寂静的室内响起啧啧水声，和粗重的喘息声混合在一起，比窗外的狂风大作更能颤动心弦。

　　芬巩率先断开了亲吻，仰头看着梅斯罗斯，泛红的眼眶将双目衬托得愈发明亮。他轻轻舔去唇角残留的一丝唾液，在凌乱的喘息间隙开口：“继续，继续做下去，让我感知到你的存在……Maitimo，你想怎么样都行，我现在只想感受到你。”说到最后，目光里已经流露出一丝央求之意。

梅斯罗斯没有答话，只是沉默地抱紧了他的恋人兼堂弟，将又一个吻印上前额。

　　他伸手去解芬巩的腰带和外袍，而芬巩则以更加急切的动作撕扯它们。一粒珠贝纽扣崩断了线，白而且亮的小小闪光划过一道弧线，落进阴影里，仿佛坠落的流星。

　　他们互相拥抱着倒向床铺，芬巩很快就把目标转向了梅斯罗斯的衣服。贴身的软甲在暗处用系带和扣襻固定，不熟悉的人脱起来几乎无从下手，芬巩焦灼地扯了几下没能扯开，抬手搂住红发精灵的脖子，一口咬了上去。

　　牙齿切入肌肤带来灼灼痛感，梅斯罗斯倒抽一口气，却并未阻止堂弟，而是继续专心地脱掉双方的衣服。

　　赤裸的肌肤接触夜晚冰冷的空气，芬巩不由自主打了个寒颤，松开了咬在牙间的肌肤。

　　“快一点。”黑发精灵打开腿缠住了对方的膝弯，胸膛急促起伏着。

　　亲吻和彼此的纠缠撕扯已经让芬巩腿间的器官半勃，梅斯罗斯握住了那充血的肉柱，换来耳边一声抽气。

　　“放松，我不想弄伤你。”

　　他相当温柔地套弄着堂弟的性器，用老茧去刮蹭脆弱柔嫩的顶端。然而这温柔的对待完全无法缓解芬巩内心的不安，黑发精灵很快就主动挺起腰将自己送向对方的手掌，顶端的小孔渐渐分泌出晶亮液体。

　　新任至高王此刻赤裸地半躺在床铺上，弓起腰肢从堂兄的手里索求着慰藉。布满厚茧的粗糙手掌不紧不慢地套弄着他的茎身，极富技巧地摩擦冠状底端，不断赐予对方舒爽的快感，却又不施加足够的刺激。

　　梅斯罗斯原本希望能够通过这样柔缓的抚摸令堂弟平静下来，但是结果却是让芬巩更加焦灼难耐。

　　“不，不要这样了，”黑发精灵扭动身体挣脱开来，手肘撑着床铺向后挪动了一段距离，继而抬起双腿，两只手扳住自己的膝弯，大大地张开了双股。

　　“现在……直接进来。”他咬着嘴唇，定定地看着梅斯罗斯，一贯执拗的眼神里翻涌着焦躁的情绪。

　　虽然他极为急切地催促着爱人，但完全没有做好准备的入口依旧紧闭着，显然在顽固地拒绝异物的侵入。

　　“直接进来。”芬巩又重复了一遍，努力抬起腰肢，想要主动迎向堂兄的性器。

　　面对如此赤裸的邀请和索求，梅斯罗斯的呼吸骤然加重，他忍耐下翻滚沸腾的欲望，拿过枕头垫在芬巩的腰下，按住对方向两侧打开的双膝，用性器在臀缝中反复磨蹭，将前液涂抹在逐渐软化的入口。

　　滚烫坚硬的性器在臀缝中滑动，饱胀的前端刻意磨蹭着紧闭的入口，湿滑的前液涂满了逐渐开合的穴口。

　　芬巩扬起脖子呻吟了一声，没有了往日里或多或少的压抑，此刻的黑发精灵坦然又无所顾忌地表达着自己的欲求。

　　“伤到也没关系，”芬巩又向下凑了凑，穴口张开试图衔住湿热的性器前端，“我需要这个。”

　　“那就听话，躺回去让我来。”梅斯罗斯知道芬巩此刻的情绪并不稳定，他将细碎的亲吻落在黑发精灵的发际、脸颊和唇角，缓缓沉下腰，性器一寸寸撑开紧致的甬道。

　　芬巩蹙起的眉头明显揭示出这样急躁的交合所带来的负担并不小，但梅斯罗斯发现，他的堂弟不仅没有躲避的意思，反而继续努力抬起腰肢迎向他。

　　对芬巩而言，身体上的痛苦反而带来了奇妙的感触。真实的刺激沿着神经攀升，将他从自己筑起的坚硬外壳里拽出来，曝露在红发精灵灼热的视线下。从芬国昐死亡之后，甚至于从这场战争爆发之后，他第一次感觉到了灵魂上的轻松。

　　是的，他需要感知到什么，快感也好，疼痛也好，只要是梅斯罗斯给予的。比起温柔缱绻的安抚宽慰，芬巩当前更渴望真实的刺激，这会让他感到自己是活生生存在的，会让他的灵魂在肉体的颤栗中得到暂时的解脱。

　　梅斯罗斯当然察觉到了堂弟的意图，他深深呼吸，暂停了进入的动作。他的性器只进入了饱硕的前端，就因为过紧的绞缠而卡住了，如果继续下去，也许会弄伤对方。

　　“看着我，Findo，这会伤到你，而我最不愿意做的就是伤害你。”

　　新任至高王咬住嘴唇里侧，迎上了梅斯罗斯的视线，从那双铁灰色的眼睛里他看见了浓浓的情欲和更加厚重的关怀忧心。

　　“不。”芬巩吐出了憋闷在胸口的一口气，固执地扭动腰肢想要将火热的性器继续吞入体内。

　　“Findekano！”这对于梅斯罗斯来说亦是一种折磨。火热的粘膜紧紧缠绞着他的性器，那甬道比以往更加紧窒，他不得不调动起全部的自制力来让自己保持克制。

　　但是芬巩的肠肉依旧在不断收缩抽搐，被裹在里面的性器因此胀得更大。

　　黑发精灵仰起头，双眼带着顽固的光彩，看向他焦急的堂兄。

　　“总是在不合时宜的时候犯拗，Findo。”梅斯罗斯抬手将被汗水打湿的一缕黑发从芬巩眼前拨开，低头吻了吻紧皱的眉峰，尝试将自己抽离出来。但他稍微一动，身下的精灵就反抗地收缩甬道。

　　“……继续，”芬巩的声音带着轻微的颤音，双眸泛起水光，“……别停，Maitimo，我需要这个。”

　　“我会满足你，不过现在我需要找点东西把你准备好。”红发精灵狠下心按住面露不耐的堂弟，飞快地将插入一半的性器抽了出来，而这个动作所带来的刺激让芬巩闷哼出声。

　　他不满地挣扎起来，梅斯罗斯强行用身体压制住他，手肘勾起他的膝弯，将修长的双腿向两侧打开。

　　借着灯光，梅斯罗斯看清楚了对方股间的情形：穴口微微翕张，略有些红肿的入口处沾着一丝水迹 。见到情况比自己猜测的要好，红发精灵稍稍松了一口气，他用手试着碰了碰穴口，一圈褶皱随之一缩：“幸好没受伤。”

　　“不会有事的。”芬巩的声音意外的坚定，他的视线绕过梅斯罗斯，看向了床侧的矮柜。“用里面那个东西。”

　　红发精灵眉峰一挑，他当然知道那里放着什么，是之前他试制的一瓶添加了催情成分的油膏，不过以往他们欢爱时情至意动，他总会有足够的时间将芬巩的身体开发好，并不太需要额外的辅助，因此那瓶油膏就一直放着。

　　梅斯罗斯看向固执地盯着矮柜的堂弟，心里的担忧、爱惜、痛心混杂在一起，慢慢烧成了一股隐晦的火焰。

　　他的Findekano执拗至此，任性至此，胡闹至此。如果对方执意要用这种方式缓解负压在灵魂上的沉重，他会陪在他身边，在他可以承受的限度内满足他。

　　梅斯罗斯低头轻吻了一下芬巩起伏的胸膛，探身打开矮柜，拿出了一只透明的水晶瓶，里面盛满了半凝固的玫瑰色油脂。

　　他将水晶瓶握在手中，无视了芬巩难耐的瞪视，一直等到体温将瓶子暖热，才咬开了软木塞。

　　芬芳的气味顿时盈满了整个空间，玫瑰花香和难以描述的奇妙味道混合在一起，温暖而甜蜜，似乎连灯光都变得暧昧起来。梅斯罗斯倒了一点儿半融化的油膏在芬巩的小腹上，用手指蘸了那晶亮的液体，轻轻触碰芬巩的后穴。

　　“快一点。”芬巩将双腿分得更开，放软了声音，带点央求地看着他的堂兄。从很久以前开始，这招数在梅斯罗斯面前就无往而不利，但这一次成了例外，红发精灵保持着自己的速度，缓慢地将油膏涂抹在入口，一点点抹开那些褶皱，慢得简直令人发狂。

　　梅斯罗斯的指尖浅浅按压下去，黑发精灵的呼吸不自觉地急促起来。他注意到芬巩变得异常敏感，后穴只要被手指碰到就会微颤着收缩，他完全能想象出深处的内壁也在随之蠕动。

　　芬巩不安地扭动腰肢，向下一凑，主动用后穴衔住了梅斯罗斯的指尖。

　　“涂一涂里面……”他忍耐着翻涌的情绪开口。

　　“我必须先确定你不会因此受伤。”梅斯罗斯回答道，一边轻而且浅地将涂满油膏的手指在入口来回磨蹭。

　　“我没有……”芬巩又往下凑了凑，“你这么慢才让我不舒服。”

　　“而你已经因刚才的莽撞行为丧失了抗议的资格。”红发精灵回答道，压抑着欲望和火气。

　 或许是因为催情药物的关系，黑发精灵的呼吸变得更加急促灼热，笼罩着忧愁和焦躁的眉眼开始透出恍惚。

　　他轻哼了一声，察觉到堂兄投来的询问眼光时摇了摇头：“不是疼，而是……”向来坦诚的精灵也有些羞赧：“被药涂到的地方又热又痒……”

　　“那是正常的效果，”梅斯罗斯说，终于将整根手指都探了进去，寻找着肠壁上那特殊的一小块区域，“放松，再过一会儿就会舒服了。”

　　湿热的甬道紧紧缠住手指，仿佛在吮吸，在吞咽，在期盼被更大的东西所填满。油膏的效果对于初次使用它的芬巩来说相当显著，被异物入侵的不适已经渐渐被快感——以及未能得到满足的渴求感——掩盖。

　　黑发的至高王全身泛起薄红，浸润着汗水，在昏黄的光线下，如同笼着光晕的珍珠。

　　不由自主地，他将双腿分的更开，原本紧绷的大腿内侧逐渐放松下来，性器颤颤巍巍吐出透明的前液。

　　“里面，更里面一点。”芬巩忽然拱起了身体，脚趾难耐地蜷缩着，甬道也骤然紧缩。药效完全显现出了效果，内壁泛起层层叠叠的酥痒，好像有刷子在轻抚敏感的黏膜……“快一点，里面痒。”

　　“耐心，我的陛下。”

　　梅斯罗斯缓缓探入第二根手指的指尖，小幅度地抽动，不时停下来在被撑开的褶皱上涂抹更多油膏。芬巩难耐地曲起膝盖，身体在床铺上蹭动着，喘息愈发急促。

　　“快点，Maitimo，我想要你进来。”

　　梅斯罗斯回以一个亲吻，同时，那两根正在他体内翻搅戳刺的手指终于大发慈悲地碰到了那一小块儿甜蜜的源泉。

　　不可抑制地，一声惊叫从芬巩双唇间逸出，黑发精灵连脚趾都蜷了起来，手指死死抓住身下的织物。

　　“Findo，告诉我现在的感觉——”

　　“——别再折磨我了现在立刻进来！”

　　他们几乎是同时开口。

　　芬巩的眼角染上了艳丽的红色，瞪视的目光在渗出的泪水和发红的眼圈的映衬下变得毫无震慑力，梅斯罗斯喉间一紧，看来他们都低估了油膏的催情作用。

　　“Maitimo！”芬巩像是再也受不了一般在床上蹭动着，饱含欲求的声音听起来像是含着蜜糖。

　　梅斯罗斯感到包裹手指的内壁激烈蠕动着，滚烫，湿热，移动手指时牵连出了丰沛的体液。

　　浓郁的情欲气息伴着玫瑰的香味弥漫在屋内，香甜又粘腻。

　　尽管一再告诉自己要慢慢来，但是梅斯罗斯感到理智的防线正在逐渐溃败，他引导着芬巩的双腿缠上自己的腰，将等待了许久的坚硬性器抵上了不停翕张的穴口。

　　湿滑的入口很轻松的容纳了性器的头部，芬巩闭上眼睛，向后仰头，发出一声欢愉的呜咽。他努力抬起下体迎向对方的性器，双腿也夹紧了梅斯罗斯的腰，整个身体弯折过来，绷得像弓弦。

　　芬巩的嘴唇颤动了几下，梅斯罗斯把耳朵凑过去才听清楚黑发精灵呢喃的是“快一点”。

　　内壁比往常湿润太多，体液和油膏混合在一起，梅斯罗斯将性器向内里推去的时候几乎毫不费力。他的目光始终凝注在堂弟的脸上，不愿错过那熟悉面容上的任何一丝表情。

　　“没问题的……”芬巩用脚跟敲了敲梅斯罗斯的背。

　　红发精灵不再犹豫，猛然挺腰，将阴茎全部送进了芬巩的体内，尽根没入，饱胀的囊袋“啪”地一声拍在了圆润的臀瓣上，同时响起的还有至高王毫不压抑的呻吟。

　　“好胀……”芬巩双手抓紧了床铺，喃喃着此刻最直白的感受。或许是因为油膏的关系，他现在比过去任何一次交欢时都要坦诚，没有了过多的顾虑，最直接地表露出所求和所感。柔软又紧致的甬道裹缠着硬挺的性器，主动收缩着向里吞咽。

　　梅斯罗斯稍一停顿，抽出大半截性器，又是挺腰一送。芬巩连喘息声都带上了湿淋淋的水意，甬道在性器的侵攻下柔软地张开迎接，又紧紧缠绞上去，仿佛挽留着向外抽去的性器。

　　“……给我更多，Maitimo，让我感受到……”

　　后半截话语消失在唇舌的交缠之中。舔舐上颚搜刮齿列，梅斯罗斯勾住对方的舌叶拉入自己口中轻咬，一边继续动作，几乎是粗暴地反复深入，每一次都碾过芬巩体内的敏感点。

　　黑发精灵的双手紧紧攀着堂兄的肩背，五指深深扣入贲张的肌肉里。他一面承受着后穴里性器的挞伐，一面和口腔里灵活的舌头缠绵不休。津液从嘴角溢出，沾湿了下颌；体液从后穴溢出，淌满了股间……

　　激烈的抽送一遍又一遍地涤荡他的灵魂，极度的快感中神智变得混沌一片，战争和死亡都暂时消弥了，没有逝去族人的鲜血，没有压抑不去的哀痛，只有梅斯罗斯，只有这个紧紧拥抱着自己，恨不得将彼此化入血脉融为一体的精灵。

　　“堂兄……”芬巩带着哽咽的声音在梅斯罗斯耳边起伏，低哑回旋，像是恳求一般 ，“Maitimo……”

　　这声音让梅斯罗斯本来就高昂的欲望更加热切。

　　紧密贴合的肌肤因体液而变得湿滑黏腻，油膏的香气进一步助长了情欲。这一刻仿佛整个世界都淡化远去，只有彼此的心跳愈加真实。梅斯罗斯紧紧拥住怀中颤抖的躯体，仿佛乐手弹奏乐器般在他堂弟的身体上演奏，喘息和呻吟汇成一曲乐章，而节拍就是交合之处的水声与肉体的拍击声。

　　“我会在你身边。”

　　他在律动中低下头，咬住芬巩的耳尖。

　　黑发精灵的意识越发恍惚，也许油膏的催情作用并没有如此厉害，但是借着这个理由，他可以彻底放纵地交出自己，向对方寻求安慰与庇护，在肉体的抵死缠绵中确认彼此的存在。

　　滚烫的肉刃大力地撞进体内，凸起的脉络刮擦着收缩的肉壁，每一下都能缓解钻心的麻痒，激起一片冲刷全身的酥爽。

　　“Maitimo，我觉得，觉得……”芬巩在绵绵不绝的欢愉中完全丧失了羞耻感——原本也没什么好羞耻的，同自己的爱人共享欢愉是再自然不过的事情——说着从未出口过的话，“我觉得里面好舒服……我喜欢你这样弄我……”

　　梅斯罗斯觉得脑海中轰然作响。

　　他的性器被比往常更加灼热的黏膜紧紧缠裹挤压，几乎要忍耐不住喷薄而出。快感一波接着一波席卷全身，仿佛闪电直劈上脊椎。

　　红发精灵低下头亲吻堂弟的眼睫，舌尖舔过湿润的眼角，微咸的味道进一步刺激了感官。

　　交合过程中，那些油膏混着体液，随着每一次抽送的动作带起湿滑响声。然而芬巩泛出艳色的躯体和濡湿的颤抖的眼睫远比这些更能激起梅斯罗斯的情欲。他大力抽出性器再没根顶入，顶端擦过敏感区域时芬巩近乎痉挛地把腿夹得更紧了。

　　“……Findo，我喜欢任何样子的你。”

　　黑发精灵更紧地攀附在堂兄身上，双腿缠紧腰背，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，砰砰作响的心跳声隔着血肉应和在一起，相融相嵌，不分彼此。

　　从甬道深处窜起的酥麻越来越多，体内的湿热简直要把灵魂都融化，每一下抽插都带出一股体液，从臀缝滑落，水声啧啧，交合的部位湿的一塌糊涂，在凌乱的床单上洇出一块块深色的痕迹。

　　忽然，一股隐约的痒意从芬巩的胸前泛开，没有被触碰过的乳粒早就充血肿大了起来，此刻颤巍巍渗着麻痒。

　　芬巩从激荡的欢愉中抽出一丝微弱的神智：“你没说……那药会让这里也……”只是片刻，乳珠变得更为挺立，一片混乱中他只能抱紧梅斯罗斯，在对方赤裸的胸膛上磨蹭着。

　　“之前没来得及试验它的效果……现在我们知道了。”

　　红发精灵将蹭上来的堂弟搂进臂弯，汗湿的肌肤互相摩擦，他插手到两人中间，捻住了硬起的乳珠。充血的肉粒格外敏感，只是轻轻一捏，就在耳畔带起一声变了调的呜咽。他耐心地轻轻搔刮乳首，他的堂弟颤抖着紧紧抱住他，似乎连后穴都收得更紧了。

　　随着芬巩痉挛般收紧手指，梅斯罗斯感到背上传来细微而不容忽视的刺痛，大约已经留下了道道抓痕。但这痛觉对于汹涌澎湃的快感来说，简直是洒进甜饼的那一小撮盐——让甜味更加鲜明。

　　“我的陛下，难道您对我的表现有所不满吗？”

　　“不是，不是……”在快感的冲击下，黑发精灵的神智一片模糊，除了呢喃着不成语调的话语，就只是抱着堂兄呻吟扭动。泪水从他的眼角流下，淌进微湿的黑发里，视线内只余下如火焰般燃烧的灼灼红发。

　　乳珠每被揉捏一次，就有一股尖锐的快感直冲脑际，他忍不住收回一只手去碾弄另一边乳首，搓揉轻拽，直到它们又胀大了一圈。

　　“快，就要……”各处的刺激之下，奔涌的欲望呼啸着就要决堤，芬巩离高潮越来越近，他的堂兄的每一次顶弄都在把他的灵肉往极乐送去。

　　梅斯罗斯也察觉到，芬巩的反应比以往更加强烈，耐力仿佛也降低了。他继续着几乎是粗暴的动作，一边伸手下去，握住了正在两人紧贴的小腹中间磨蹭的，湿漉漉的性器。火热敏感的器官被他握在手里，连耳边呻吟的声音都颤抖了。他轻轻揉按凸起的血管，刮蹭肉棱，然后拇指堵住了顶端正渗出前液的小孔。

　　“有点耐心，Findo，”他忍不住再次低下头去亲吻微张的双唇，舌尖滑进去勾住对方的舌叶亲昵逗弄，“……会更舒服的。”

　　“不行……”芬巩含混地呻吟着，在堂兄的身下战栗不停。他需要那个，在极致的高潮中加诸于灵魂上的桎梏会有片刻的崩散——哪怕只是短暂的瞬间，但对于在残酷命运下挣扎的精灵来说都弥足珍贵——那一刻除了爱人给予的所感所思，再没有任何的外物。

　　芬巩断开亲吻，胡乱蹭着梅斯罗斯的下巴和脖颈：“求你，Maitimo，让我去……”他一口咬住堂兄的肩膀，牙齿深深切入肌肤，厮磨舔舐，含混呢喃：“我想要……”

　　梅斯罗斯放缓了动作，耐心地随着每一次抽送，用性器撑开甬道的褶皱，顶弄那敏感而甜蜜的小块区域。

　　“任何东西，Findo，”他的声音因满含欲望而更加低沉沙哑，“无论你要什么。”

　　红发精灵一边继续着抽送的动作，一边爱抚掌中不断流出前液的、濒临极乐边缘的肉柱，同时低头亲吻沉沦于情欲的堂弟那双盈满泪水的灰眸。

　　肉壁收缩得越来越快，硕大的性器在湿热的甬道内抽插顶弄，敏感点被碾过，酥痒变成了蚀骨的快感，芬巩的身体深处涌起阵阵酸麻，欢愉的巨浪就要将他托到顶峰——

　　“要你……射进来！”令人窒息的高潮席卷而至，芬巩无所顾忌地高声叫道，眼前一片闪烁的炫目光亮，他的身体紧绷着颤抖，灵魂却在此刻全然地舒展上升。

　　梅斯罗斯加快了抽送的速度，肉体拍击的声响中，快感如火焰般焚烧灵魂。他拥紧颤抖着的堂弟，将欲望释放在剧烈收缩的甬道深处。

　　滚烫的精液喷射到敏感至极的肉壁上，尚处于余波中的芬巩完全无法承受这样的刺激，变调的呻吟中带上了一阵哽咽，扭动身体似是想要躲开过多的快感，然而一股接着一股射进他体内的精液强迫着他承受又一波绵延汹涌的高潮。

　　一瞬间仿佛对外界的感知都消弥了，只剩下席卷肉体，冲刷灵魂的激荡情潮。

　　房间内忽然安静了下来，唯余粗重的喘息和断断续续的呻吟，浓郁的甜腻气息里缠绕着丝丝缕缕的情欲味道。

　　意识渐渐回到现实，梅斯罗斯看向被他压在身下的黑发精灵，芬巩脸颊潮红，全身都透出一股放纵后的的无力与放松。他低头用嘴唇轻触半睁的眼睛，那抹鸽羽灰的眸子内闪动着茫然和满足。

　　梅斯罗斯抱着堂弟向一侧翻倒，并卧在一起。“还好吗？”

　　芬巩把头埋进堂兄的怀里，几乎是下意识地轻舔嘴边汗湿的肌肤。他的头脑一片空茫，灵魂好像漂浮在高天之上，除了身边的红发精灵，什么都进不了心房。

　　“我没事。”过了会儿，芬巩才声音沙哑地喃喃道。

　　“让我看看那里。”梅斯罗斯关切地开口，虽然这次有了催情油膏的帮助，但还是显得粗暴心急，他环着堂弟的身躯，试图将自己的性器抽出来。但是稍一挪动，芬巩又呜咽了一声，更紧地贴向他的怀抱，仍含着半硬性器的、还不时颤动一下的内壁似乎也更加紧缩。

　　红发精灵放软了声音道：“听话点，我的陛下。”

　　高潮后的身躯泛着倦意，芬巩恋恋不舍地松开了堂兄，手软脚软地摊在床上。“没错，我可是你的陛下……”一边嘟囔着，他主动翻转了身体，跪趴在床上，随着这样的动作他能清楚感觉到梅斯罗斯性器的抽离，以及精液混合着体液从后穴流了出来。一时未能完全闭合的入口轻轻翕合着，鲜嫩如揉碎的玫瑰花瓣。

　　“嗯……”被药性熏染的头脑还不甚清醒，芬巩忍不住伸手绕到身后，试图将流出的精液刮弄回体内。

　　梅斯罗斯看了看那些体液，发现并没有血色混杂其中，松了一口气。这时意识到堂弟伸手向后的目的，不禁失笑，低下头将一个吻烙在尾椎。

　　“别担心，Findo，我会给你更多……也会一直陪着你。”

　　他将堂弟揽入怀中，倾听着仍旧剧烈的心跳彼此共鸣应和。灯光投下温柔的阴影，窗外夜风拂动树枝的簌簌声响如同遥远的海浪。

　　梅斯罗斯亲吻爱人湿润的眼角，将怀中的躯体抱得更紧。

　　“我就在这里。”

　　我们的命运早已染上血色，也许前路遍布荆棘，也许未来笼罩云翳，也许死亡终有一天会来临——但在这之前，我将一直陪伴你。就连肉身的消陨也不会令我们长久地分离，灵魂终将指引我们回归到彼此身旁。

　　日升月落，星辰轮转，痛苦终会在岁月的抚触下淡化，伤口也终会为时光所愈合。在这个浩渺辽阔的世界之中，在这条遍布着刀戟与瓦砾、眼泪与鲜血的道路上，能够与彼此相伴，已是众生万物之父所赐予的最大荣光。

·END·


End file.
